King Mew and the Five of the Aura
by JesseLee1717
Summary: A story taking place in the Middle Ages, when the dreaded son of the Great King Mew is reborn and the only ones who can stop him is the Five of the Aura.
1. Chapter 1

**King Mew and the Five of the Aura**

**Chapter 1 – Section 1**

It was a cloudless evening in a faraway land known as Odentin. This land was inhabited only by creatures called Pokémon. The Pokémon advanced technology around the same area as the Middle Ages here on Earth, but without weapons; they had their own ways of protection. Odentin was divided into several kingdoms with their own kings and queens to rule over them. One kingdom of great mention in this story is the Great Hollow-Oh Kingdom, which resides in the castle is King **Slowking** and his Knights. The sun was starting to set as the King's sorceress, **Mismagius**, was hurriedly floating through the woods west of the Hollow-Oh Kingdom. What could she be up to?

Mismagius: If the _book _was correct, then I should be able to-

An **Absol **leaps down from a tree in front of Mismagius, stopping her dead in her tracks.

Absol: You can't do this. The consequences are too dynamic for such a treacherous act.

Mismagius: Out of my way fool. This doesn't concern you-

Absol: It concerns me. It concerns us all.

Mismagius: I can end the feuding between kingdoms once and for all. Don't you desire this?

Absol: Well, I don't desire slavery, I don't desire destruction, and I surely don't desire an evil ruler to be reborn. The Great King Mew did a great deal to keep the land as one, but this will be the end of us all if you go against the Ultimate Promise. It didn't work then and it won't work with His Majesty's changes now. Now surrender!

Mismagius: It will be a cold day in Odentin before I fall to kiss _your_ feet.

Forest Pokémon gather, surrounding Mismagius within the concealed plant life. Mismagius looks sinister in confidence.

Mismagius: If I wasn't prepared for a fight, I wouldn't have entered in this dreaded place. You know that right?

Absol is angered by Mismagius' stubborn attitude. The two stand for what seems like hours, staring into each other's soul in a test of will. Mismagius laughs hysterically and Absol quickly slices in a Razor Wind at Mismagius. Mismagius turns to smoke at the moment the attack connects. Absol is surprised, then even angrier.

Absol: Search the forest fellow Pokémon! Find Mismagius and bring her lifeless body to me! **Mew the II** must not be revived!

**Chapter 1 – Section 2**

On the other side of Bicelei Forest, a few other Pokémon were relaxing from their travels. It seems they had traveled far and wide for most of their life. They had on ragged and torn traveling clothes; the poor Pokémon were homeless drifters, for their own reasons. **Marowak**, the last of his community, had been through so many attacks from Mightyenas. **Snorlax**, the misfit Pokémon thrown out of the mountains for eating all of the food at a feast. **Flaaffy**, a vain and self-centered prissy sheep Pokémon. **Charmeleon**, the Pokémon abandoned for disobeying his word. Lastly, the main hero of the story is **Lucario**, the one exiled by what he thought of as a trustworthy ruler. They all had nowhere to go, no one to trust. Sometimes, not even each other.

Snorlax: I'm hungry guys. Where's the next stop?

Charmeleon: This IS the stop. Go get some fruit or something.

Flaaffy: Why don't you go? You seem smart enough!

Charmeleon: Why I oughta-

Marowak: Calm down. We need to save our energy; the food here is poisonous anyway. Lucario.

Lucario seemed to be meditating over something intensely. This Pokémon was the most mysterious of all of them. His fur had been a lighter shade of blue than his parents, and the Aura was strongest with him of all his family. He was alone, the last one of his family, all of them killed by a large winged Pokémon whom he knew nothing about. It seemed that he wasn't thinking of this; it was something _else_.

Marowak: Lucario! What's wrong?

Flaaffy: Maybe he's dead!

Charmeleon: Shut your trap, he's not dead.

Lucario: Everyone _please _be quiet. I sense a _dark power_…..

Snorlax: Is it food? I wonder if it's food…..

The Pokémon closed their eyes and fantasized about delicious meals, except for Lucario and Marowak. They hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. The two attentive Pokémon felt it, getting more powerful, getting evil, getting….. deadly. Suddenly-

**BOOM!!!** Lightning hit the earth in Bicelei Forest within sight but too far to get to. It was purple….._ purple _lightning. All the Pokémon in the group jumped in surprise as Pidgeys and Taillows flutter through the air. Lucario and Marowak dash into the wild foliage towards the point of connection of the lightning.

Charmeleon: Wait, where do you think you're going?!

Flaaffy: Wait up!

Snorlax: Bring some food back!

Lucario and Marowak arrive nearer to the area of lightning, the forest burning in blue and purple fire. Marowak gets stopped by tripping on a tree root, and burning branches fall in front of him.

Lucario: _Marowak_!

Marowak: I'm alright, I'm just trapped! Go ahead and find out what that was, I'll be out shortly!

Lucario hesitates, and then continues running. There was no time to lose; whatever it was that arrived was not normal, and he had little faith it was still there. Lucario dashes into a burned-through clearing with a crater in the middle. He looked up and saw in the sky, the Pokémon with the scarred eye-

Mew II: I AM REBORN! AH HA HA HA HA HA!

The sky was swirling in a circle above Mew II- or also known as Prince Mew the II- as he stood in the air far above the frightened and defensive Lucario.

Lucario: What is going on?

Absol: It is too late…..

Absol is across from Lucario to the right. It appears that the two were the only ones courageous enough to come close to Mew II. Mew II looks down at Absol, then his eyes turn dark purple with energy as a strong Psybeam is fired lightning fast at Absol. Absol barely jumped out of the way before the explosion in the spot where he once stood blasted him far out of sight. Lucario uses Aura to use his Aura Ability – an attack that applied to the situation the best, chosen at random – and unleashes Double Team. Mew II can keep his eye on the correct Lucario. He uses Psychic and grabs Lucario with energy. He hardly tosses Lucario out of the way.

Mew II: I don't have time for games. I have business to attend to.

Mew II teleports, far away from Lucario. Lucario rises from the dirt, confused. What would happen next? He looks to the sky. It stays dark. Rain starts to fall. Bad things are to come, and Lucario knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Section 1**

Marowak approaches Lucario from the wet and burnt plant life, Lucario meditating again. Lucario opens his eyes and turns to Marowak. The rain stops.

Lucario: Did you see him?

Marowak: See who?

Lucario: That Pokémon…

Marowak: … The fire is out now; it only got about ten yards into the forest. The group is probably worried about us, we should be getting back now….. Lucario?

Lucario: I have some personal things to look into first; I'm sorry. I just have to find out something.

Marowak: Will you be gone long?

Lucario: ….. Probably. Maybe too long.

Marowak: Will you at least say goodbye to the group?

Lucario: I apologize… I hate goodbyes…

Lucario runs and leaps through the trees, leaving Marowak by his lonesome. As Marowak stands deep in thought, the other Drifters slowly approach Marowak. They feel the saddening atmosphere.

Flaaffy: What's wrong Marowak?

Charmeleon: I think it's best to leave him alone right now.

Snorlax: … So I guess there's no food?

Charmeleon: Will you be quiet about the stupid food?! Always the DUMB FOOD! JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT-

Snorlax looks offended and hurt. Charmeleon is regretful.

Charmeleon: Look, I'm sorry Snorlax… Marowak just isn't…

Marowak: No, it's okay…

Marowak finds an undamaged nonpoisonous fruit tree and unleashes Bone Club on it, releasing an apple. Marowak catches it and tosses it to Snorlax.

Snorlax: Suddenly, I'm not very hungry…

Marowak: Everyone…

For once, the whole group listens without a sound and without interrupting comments.

Marowak: Lucario is gone….. He left on personal business. He won't return to us for a long time.

The Drifters remain silent, with even sadder looks. Snorlax eats the apple slowly on reflex.

Snorlax: Well now what do we do?

Flaaffy: Just forget about him and move on.

Charmeleon: We can't just forget about him! He's our frie-

Marowak: Stop right there. We don't toss around that word.

Charmeleon: You're right. Sorry…..

Flaaffy: You're awfully apologetic today.

Charmeleon glares at Flaaffy with scorn.

Marowak: Come on, let's go to the nearest gathering and see if we can sneak out a meal.

Snorlax: Yay! Food!

**Chapter 2 – Section 2**

Absol awakens shortly after the Drifters leave the battle area. He staggers up, and then has a surprising revelation.

Absol:!!! King Slowking!

The mortally wounded Pokémon staggers to the edge of the trees in the area, and then faints. Things look bleak for Absol. Just when things were starting to feel depressing, a Kricketot and a Kricketune emerge from behind a tree.

Kricketot: What should we do wit dis one, Fathere?

Kricketune: Hmm, a-we shoulda puta him in wit da othere Pokémon, hm?

Kricketot: Sounds-a like a gooda idea! Brelooma! Come-a help us carry dis-a Pokémon back to de restauranta!

A strong-looking **Breloom** steps out and places Absol on his back with his strong tail. Breloom is silent, and walks back from where he came.

Kricketune: Brelooma still hasn't a-talked in weeks. Mama mia!

Kricketot: We'll cheer him up somehow.

The pair of cricket Pokémon follow Breloom, singing music often associated with Italians.

Back at the kingdom, chaos is inevitable. Is Mew II there attacking the castle, or is he hiding in the shadows waiting for the best opportunity to strike? At the northern gate to the Enucius Mountains just shortly west of the castle, the guards notice a Pokémon wearing a dark purple coat with purple gems and had a hood attached, long sleeved and high collared with the hood on. It has a scar over its left eye. Beside it is a menacing **Banette** with a long black coat with same length sleeves. The guards, an experienced **Tyranitar** and a tough-looking **Electivire**, stand professionally at the gate. The unknown Pokémon and **Banette** approach.

???: We would like to enter the kingdom.

Banette: We are late… to see His Majesty…

Electivire: I don't remember the two of you leaving the kingdom. Why should I let you two in?

???: I am King **Nidoking**'s head sorcerer, and this is my assistant Banette.

Banette: Pleased to make you acquaintance.

???: We come from the LuGais Kingdom northwest from the Enucius Mountains; it seems King Slowking has trouble finding one lost 'Mismagius'.

Banette: Let us through now?

Tyranitar stares at the unknown Pokémon in spite. The atmosphere around this stranger isn't mixing right with Tyranitar. The Pokémon looks at Tyranitar, then its eyes turn purple with energy. The mystery Pokémon turns, with eyes normal, back to Electivire.

???: Now if you would please let us through…

Electivire: We weren't informed of a visitor, so if you would please leave we won't have to use force.

Electivire saw the bad feeling in Tyranitar. He was not going to trust this visitor and his assistant.

Slowking: What seems to be the problem Knights?

King Slowking steps under the archway from behind the guards. Maybe this was planned after all. The Knights step down on one knee and bow.

Tyranitar & Electivire: Your Highness, what an honor-

Slowking: There's no need for that now. These two are my ordered visitors from the LuGais Kingdom. I order you to let them in.

Tyranitar: But sir-

Slowking: Sir Tyranitar, there is no business keeping Sorcerer **Abra** still here. If he was a threat then you would have already been beaten.

Tyranitar: Abra?!

The unknown Pokémon pulled down its hood to reveal an Abra's head.

Electivire: But you are so high up, and your arms are long!

Abra: That is one small part of my power.

Slowking: Tyranitar, if you are so concerned then you may escort the three of us in to the castle. I will appoint **Garchomp** to take you place as the guard. Garchomp!

Sir Garchomp approaches from inside the arch.

Slowking: Garchomp, you will be the guard to this gate until further notice. Is that clear?

Garchomp: Yes, Your Excellency.

Slowking: I have certain problems to talk over with you as well, Sir Tyranitar. Come.

Tyranitar: Thank you Your Highness…

Slowking, Abra, Banette, and Tyranitar go through the gate towards the castle. Tyranitar was surer from every step that the floating Abra wasn't an Abra at all. He suspected it was Mew II.


End file.
